Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by GlacialPixie
Summary: Nora is a little desperate for her next fix of pleasure from Pokemon, and her own team isn't cutting it for her. She's looking for something more canine; their tongues are amongst some of the best. [Heavy Pokephilia]


Author's note: Holy shit, I would just like to apologize for that mess of text! Thank you to my Reviewers for bringing it to my attention that the formatting got fucked up. When I looked at the document the first time, it was perfectly fine. Somehow, it got messed up. I wrote this on Tumblr first and then pasted the text here

I really apologize, and I hope you can read it now and enjoy it! Thank you!

-Momo

* * *

She had been just a little desperate to get her next fix. Desperate times meant for desperate measures. Becoming an addict to having sex with Pokemon most definitely wasn't intentional, but it had happened, and she was satisfied. Taking the occasional human cock or eating out a pretty girl was always nice, but there was something all the more _thrilling_ of being dominated and fucked silly by a Pokemon.

And right now? That was exactly what she had been craving.

The trainer, and _idol-to-be,_ wasn't much in the mood for much of anything other than getting a good licking, and _dog Pokemon_ were some of the best. She had yet to include one on her team (one had yet to join her large family of Pokemon), and so, with her desperation, going hunting for an innocent victim (perhaps a _not_ so innocent victim, if she was lucky) would be the result of her desperation.

All it ever took was a bit of flirting with a trainer and spraying a spritz of perfume made from the extracted oils and juices of berries to her nether regions to attract their precious Pokemon. A little whiff and most of them came to stick their snouts against her pants and between her legs, or if it was just one of those days, up her dresses and skirts.

Nora was pretty enough, with her copper-tone skin and long, thick, wavy, dark brown hair. Her bust was moderate and her butt was well-formed, proportionate to the curve of her hips. Boys were _way_ too easy.

It was what landed her in the apartment of a city boy from Mauville who _happened_ to have a Houndoom out on a walk with him. She wore a relatively short skirt today accompanied with a thong, though not without flesh-colored pantyhose, just to make it look nice. She had sprayed a natural and sweet-tasting perfume against her vagina, a mixture of Cherri and Rawst berries.

She had stopped him – his name was Roy, and he was a cute, tall, gray-eyed, freckled, blond, and she was sorry it was _him_ she was truly after today – to fawn over his Houndoom, remarking how handsome and strong her looked. The Houndoom had seemed to beam proudly with an obvious sparkle of pride glistening in his dark eyes. Nora drifted closer, hoping the Pokemon got a good whiff of her, as she approached his trainer to shake his hand. It was during her making conversation that she heard the telltale sound of sniffing, to which Roy was completely oblivious to, and finally felt the feeling of a snout push her skirt aside and a cold nose prod at her near-bare sex.

Nora had squeaked in surprise, not because she was shocked the Pokemon had shoved his head between her legs, but because of the coldness of his nose.

To play her part, she gently shoved the Houndoom away and fixed her skirt, appearing bashful and embarrassed. Roy promptly apologized and scolded his companion before apologizing again, telling her that he didn't know what had gotten into him. Nora wanted to smirk, and she wanted to tell him that she knew _exactly_ what had gotten into his prized Pokemon.

They continued to speak and Nora continued her flirting. She even got the guy's number, to her triumph; she noted that after today, if she was successful, she would have to ring him up for a complimentary _thank you_ and as an apology for not including him into her own selfish gift package.

It wasn't long before the Houndoom's nose was prodding her enticing slit again, and this time, she held in her gasp. She inhaled and exhaled steadily to calm herself to appear as natural as possible in order to proceed in her casual conversation with the dog's trainer. She finally felt the dog's warm tongue lap across her to get a taste of the sweetness and she felt relief wash over her – success. What she _wasn't_ anticipating, however, was the feeling of teeth tearing at her pantyhose, and it was _then_ she really did gasp, a hand immediately flying back.

She wasn't complaining, definitely not, but it was a shock.

" _Shit!_ I'm _so_ sorry, Nora," Roy apologized. He looked like he was half ready to reach for a Pokeball to recall the Houndoom back into it, but Nora dissuaded him from doing so, still holding down her skirt with one hand as she did.

"Oh, it's not a problem.. Really! Really.. It's–.. It's fine!" she said in assurance, hoping that it _would_ assure him. Not exactly according to plan, but she was already thinking about a way this would work to her advantage. "I'll just need to…buy a new pantyhose.. I'm not exactly wearing…ah.." she coughed to express her discomfort, "um..appropriate underwear under my skirt so… I don't want to be exposed!"

Roy grimaced apologetically. "This is all my fault. I really don't know what Houndoom's problem is right now. Here," he said as he began to shuffle his jacket off, "take this. It should cover you up. My apartment is nearby. Do you want to stay there for a while? I can, uh, go buy you a new pair. It's the least that I could do."

Bingo.

"Oh gosh, you would do that?" the trainer exclaimed, her brown eyes practically sparkling. "Thank you so much! That would be lovely!"

And with that, they set off. Roy made sure his Houndoom stayed by his side both to the Pokemon's dismay _and_ the brunette's. It wasn't long before they arrived at the man's apartment, and he beckoned Nora inside before stepping in himself. Nora began to unbutton the large jacket and held out it out to return to the blond, and he appeared sheepish as he took it back.

"Thank you for that," she said, dipping her head in thanks. She began to dig through her purse for money and handed it over. "Here's the money for my…y'know.."

Roy frantically waved his hands. "Whoa, no way! I can't take your money, especially because it's my fault this happened. I'll pay for it, alright?"

 _"Well, this is actually_ my _fault,"_ she wanted to say, but bit her tongue, instead nodding her head. "You're so sweet," she said instead. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll repay you!"

"You won't have to! Like I said, it's my fault. I, uh, don't know exactly where to look, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Again, sorry about the trouble, Nora."

The trainer just smiled and bid him farewell as he left in an obvious hurry. She could hear him fumbling outside with the apartment key. As she heard the running fade away, Nora turned to face the Houndoom with a devious expression beginning to settle upon her face.

"You didn't get that great of a taste earlier, did you?" she purred seductively, rubbing a hand against her thigh. She backed up against the living room wall and slid her skirt up, using her fingers to further tear her pantyhose. It was already torn, so she might as well, right?

Roy's Houndoom wasted no time in striding towards her. Her feet were placed far apart and she leaned up against the wall, pushing the underwear aside and spreading the lips of her pussy. The Pokemon was rapid in his motions as he practically dove her her, shoving his snout in between her legs, his warm tongue licking around her slit and at her thighs to lap up the residue of the berry perfume before finally moving to the prize. His tongue felt like heaven as it rubbed against her folds and rolled over her aching clit.

This was what she was waiting for. After her efforts of scheming, she had finally succeeded. She moaned out and her knees nearly buckled. Houndoom was furious in his licking, occasionally slipping his tongue into her slit. He snorted loudly as he ate her out and the sounds of his sloppy, wet, licking filled the otherwise quiet apartment.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " she hissed out, now beginning to breathe a little heavier. Nora started to slide down the wall and finally was sitting on the floor, legs propped up with her feet flat on the floor. Houndoom crouched down and stretched his body back, paws beneath him as he lied down to deliver to her his treat as he tried to clean up every last lingering taste of the berries. Nora couldn't see the dog past her skirt as it had fallen down. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed as she writhed in pleasure, thighs beginning to squeeze around the Pokemon's head, although that action didn't deter him to slow down. In fact, he was fiercer in his licking, his happy snorting as loud as ever.

Nora cried out a piercing moan as the dog ate her out into her first orgasm. It tore through her body in a ripple and her body lurched. Even as juices began to squirt out of her pussy, the Houndoom didn't cease his licking. He was now trying to lap up all that spilled out, causing her to gasp heavily and try to shove him away in the overwhelming bliss, but it wasn't happening. He was firmly fixated on licking the brunette's shaven cunt.

When Houndoom finally decided to grant her mercy and rose to a stand, his long, thick, red cock was hanging out, bouncing in his movement. A tongue ran across Nora's lips and she stared after it in hunger; she just decided she wanted more than she was originally bargaining for. Shifting to lie flat on her back, she urged the dog to turn so that he could continue eating her out and so that she could begin sucking his veiny cock. He did so with ease, hovering over her and lowered his head to her crotch.

Nora lifted her head a bit to welcome the dog dick into her mouth. The tip of her tongue swirled over the tip and she groaned happily in content, shuddering at the feeling of the dog's tongue probing her throbbing cunt, at the taste of the pre-cum leaking into her mouth. Little by little, she took in most of Houndoom's length, and she began to bob her head in rhythm to her moving hand wrapped around his cock. It left her mouth with a pop and she vigorously began to milk his member before taking it in once more. Yet another pause came as she felt herself come close to being pushed over the edge in her treatment. Houndoom's tongue was worming its way deep into her slit and it retracted, rubbing up and down over her cunt.

"H-Houndoom," she moaned out in a shaky whisper.

Again, the Pokemon continued to to lick her until she reached another orgasm, and now, he was ready to take her in full. He moved away and nudged her until Nora had gotten on all fours. Her butt bounced as she tantalizingly wiggled it in the air. She was crouched low enough so the Houndoom could properly mount her. His front legs curled beneath her belly and she could feel his cock rubbing against her slit. He furiously began to hump her, though without making it inside. The brunette reached began to help position it, and finally, the dog slammed his thick cock into her pussy. Her inner walls clenched around him as he pounded against her, balls slapping against her skin. Nora nearly screamed out but held a hand against her mouth; his dick was _enormous_ and he was slamming it in her with such rapidity and force.

She couldn't think straight. Her world was spinning and her mind was everywhere as her body succumbed to pure ecstasy and bliss. She gave up in concealing her moans and was growing louder and louder as the dog continued to pound her. He was growling in pleasure and she was crying out and mewling in happiness, her body quivering beneath the dominant dog. She arched her back as Houndoom increased his speed and her hands fumbled to find something to grip onto, but couldn't; the floors were wood. Her upper body collapsed against the floor and she buried her face into her arms. Her mouth opened and she bit one of her forearms as she squealed and groaned.

" _Fuck!_ " she sharply yelled as the Pokemon retracted and slammed the entire length of his cock back into her pussy. She could feel the heat of both of their sexes growing. She was close, and he was too. She could feel his cock swelling inside of her, making her squeak in pleasure as her walls clamped down around him as he humped her over and over again. He was close and he was pounding her balls deep. Nora yelped out as his knot rammed into her, and she finally screamed out in her euphoria as he shot his load into her. She came simultaneously and a mess of her pussy juices and the Houndoom's hot cum were beginning to spill out of her and shot out in spurts, dripping onto the floorboards into a puddle.

It was as both of them had cum that the apartment door was unlocked and opened. What a _sight_ it must have been to see. Nora didn't see Roy's face until later. Her face was buried into her arms on the floor and her body was rocking as she rode through her orgasm, accompanied by loud, _lewd_ moans. Even as it subsided, Houndoom's cock was still pulsating inside of her and pumping out more of his seed into her cunt. When she finally raised her head, she had an expression that screamed " _Shit!_ "

"H-Hey.. Roy.." she mumbled, her voice breathy and stretched out, still quite moan-like.

His blond eyebrows has risen surprise, but she could tell he liked what he saw.

"I can _definitely_ explain about this…later. After I…clean up the mess we made?"

She was definitely repaying him in the future. For the shock, for the mess, and most of all, taking advantage of him _and_ his Houndoom. She felt a little bad, but _god_ did she feel good, having finally relieved herself. She'd gotten the feeling of doggy tongue massaging her twin folds _and_ his thick cock. Now she was wondering if is owner was as well hung as the Houndoom had been.

Nora was grinning cheekily now; she was still tied to Roy's Houndoom. She would be stuck like that until the swollen knot shrunk enough to pop out.

Oh well. She had fun. It was worth it.

 _"Yup. I'm going to call Roy up in the future. He_ is _really cute, huh?"_

Unknowingly, a smirk had plastered itself upon her face. Maybe _today_ would've been good. If he was okay with out, Nora could go for another round of sex. Let's just say her thirst wasn't as quenched as it _should've_ been.


End file.
